Conventionally, barcodes are printed on many articles and used for payment calculation and inventory adjustment at the checkout counters in supermarkets and convenience stores. A barcode is a meaningless and tasteless design for consumers, and causes the manufacturers to scarify the space for advertisement of the article. Therefore, a reduction in area for barcode printing is desired. On the other hand, for the purposes of management of expiration dates, prevention of accidental ingestion or misuse, and inventory control, it is required that barcodes are printed on pharmaceutical products such as capsules and tablets as well, on individual packages, in units of dosage, or in units of dispensing packages. In consideration of such demands, the present inventors previously developed a packaging sheet ensuring a high degree of barcode reading accuracy (Patent Document 1). The invention of the packaging sheet has proposed an improvement in barcode reading accuracy by interposing a white-colored layer between aluminum foil and a barcode portion, and a further improvement in barcode reading accuracy by interposing a transparent or semi-transparent undercoat layer between the aluminum foil and the white-colored layer.